


Her Grace and Her Heart

by Muffins17



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Headcanon that link made memorials for the champions out of the weapon mounts in his house, Pain, Poetry, much pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29105052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffins17/pseuds/Muffins17
Summary: Her trident was wielded with Grace,His armour was made from her heart.
Relationships: Link/Mipha (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Her Grace and Her Heart

Her trident was heavy with jewels and silver, 

Much like her jewellery and Champion’s garb, 

Was gracefully crafted and skilfully wielded, 

They were her Grace and her heart. 

This armour she crafted with her own hands, 

A gift for the one she would marry, 

His guilt made him question if he deserved such an honour, 

And this burden and guilt he would carry.

Donning the armour on the day of their deaths, 

He laid down swift violets, her favourite flowers, 

Under the weapon mount holding her trident, 

Reminisced a little about her. 

With no outside listeners, he spoke to himself, 

As if he were speaking to her, 

He could feel her Grace resonate in his soul, 

As if she could hear his words. 

“Were you ever disappointed in me?” 

He asked her inside, hand to his heart, 

“I was in despair,” her reply, sad, quiet, 

“When my life was taken and our world tore apart.” 

“But when I thought of you,” 

She then added on,

“My hope did ignite, 

And my sadness was gone.” 

“No ill was directed at you from me,” 

_But what about everything I failed to do?_

“No,” he said, “I mean when I lost...

I lost you, forgot you, _failed_ you-“ 

“No, you did not,” she stated firmly, 

“You lived, and you came back for us, 

Your friends fought beside you, because of you, 

And that loyalty and love I can trust.” 

“Even if you did fall that day, 

I would not have loved you any less, 

Than I do now and always have, 

My life’s moments with you were my best.” 

He could feel the ghost of her hand on his face, 

And a small peck of lips on his forehead, 

He could almost recall a time when he was a child, 

She sang to him and tucked him in bed. 

Memories of her are blurry, 

But even if his mind can’t recall her, 

He could feel the love from her and himself, 

Shared between family and lovers.


End file.
